Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{50}{50} \times -87\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{50}{50} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -87\% = -\dfrac{87.5}{100} = -\dfrac{7}{8} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{7}{8} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{7}{8} } = \dfrac{1 \times -7 } {1 \times 8 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{7}{8} } = -\dfrac{7}{8} $